Hunger Games: Flames of Rebellion
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Following the incident during the Victory Tour, Katniss and Peeta discover Snow is not done with them. He has a sadistic plan to try and get revenge, will they survive, and what about the rebellion that is brewing beneath the surface in the districts?
1. Snow's Gambit

**Hunger Games: Flames of Rebellion**

Chapter 1 of my second Hunger Games story, a sequel to my first, will feature characters from Catching Fire and also include a few twists, hope you enjoy it :)

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Colinns.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

KATNISS POV

I sighed as I had to go through the whole process with the prep team again. It had been three days since the unfortunate 'accident' with the bomb and Peeta and I were back on our feet, fully recovered, Peeta had gotten used to his new leg and we were told we were to prepare ourselves to try and continue the Victory Tour. I however had my doubts, I knew President Snow had something else planned, something bad for us. Peeta knew this too, but we were determined to face it together. Soon the prep team were finished and Cinna outfitted with a dress similar to the one that I had been wearing during the incident.

"Katniss, something's happened, you should know about it." He said suddenly, he sounded worried.

"What's going on?" I asked, confused, at that moment Peeta and Portia walked in, Portia's tense expression matching Cinna's, Peeta looked just as confused as I was. I looked at both stylists, noting their worried expressions.

"What is going on?" I asked again, getting agitated.

Rather than answer us directly Portia turned on the television in the corner of the room.

We watched as I realized it was an interview with Snow, he looked livid.

"My fellow citizens, it seems that we have made a grave error with our previous actions!" He announced darkly, his words didn't make any sense until he continued, "We have allowed our judgement to be clouded and our lack of reason has caused dissent amongst us, the Districts have those within them...rising in rebellion!"

I froze, what was going on, had he snapped and lost his sanity or was he serious. I soon received my answer however as he showed an image on a large screen behind him, the figure on the screen was a woman in her fifties, she looked severe and appeared to shouting, rallying a crowd. Snow then continued.

"This woman is the instigator of rebellion, Alma Coin, and what you may ask is her motivation to act now." He glared and spat the answer out with contempt.

"What else but our 'star-crossed lovers'. Whether that was their intention or not, what matters is that they have caused this, and is spreading throughout the districts and must be stopped."

I couldn't believe this, this woman was acting in rebellion and Snow was blaming us, but then I remembered the words I had heard from Alma Coin as she was shouting her propaganda, she had mentioned us, maybe he was right. I looked at Peeta.

"What have we started?" He muttered before shaking his head, "This is crazy."

"I know, the question is...What now, we're not safe here." I replied.

Cinna however indicated we should focus on the screen again.

PEETA POV

I couldn't believe this was happening, I thought we were home free, we'd get through the rest of the Victory Tour and go home, but now things were getting crazy.

"We already know they are acting, that bombing during the Victory Tour wasn't an accident." Snow suddenly bellowed, "The only thing wrong with it was the timing, I was the intended target!"

'_The lying...'_ I thought bitterly, unable to think of a suitable response, he was blaming the incident that he had set up on these people who were just now starting to form a rebellion.

I sighed, what next, this was getting out of control.

"There is only one solution to this, we must enforce our control!" Snow continued to announce, what did he have planned now?

He then spoke again, his response made my blood run cold. "The upcoming Quarter Quell shall be held, two weeks from now and the combatants shall be...former victors of the games!"

"No." Katniss whispered, we were both stunned, Snow was forcing us to fight in the Hunger Games again, along with previous victors, but I could tell from his expression he had more planned.

"Additionally," He continued. "We shall have additional contestants...Six additional contestants."

I froze, that was new, what was he doing? Thirty contestants, but why, I soon got my answer, it was for his sadistic enjoyment.

"Five of the contestants are still to be decided." He continued, "However, due to their recent victory, District 12 has been granted a seeded entry with an extra tribute from there already decided!"

That was his game, I looked over at Katniss, she was shaking her head.

"No, no he can't..." She whispered, "He's not going to..."

But Katniss' fears were not answered for Snow then concluded his speech, stating that he would announce the seeded entry and then allow volunteers to sign up for the remaining five places, if five places weren't chosen then the remaining places would be chosen at random. Katniss nearly fell, I quickly caught her.

KATNISS POV

I clung desperately to Peeta as he held me up, I couldn't believe this, I knew it, Snow was desperate for revenge and now he was making sure he would get it.

"Katniss?" Peeta asked, obviously concerned. I looked around, Cinna and Portia had left.

I looked up at Peeta and could see his concern and confusion; I knew I had to tell him.

"I know what he's doing...He's desperate to get revenge." I told him, I fought hard not to break down as I told him what I had realized, "The district 12 tribute...He's going to force Prim to fight in the Games and I can't take her place this time, he's goin to make us both fight."

Peeta's eyes widened in horror, he hugged me tighter, trying to calm me down but it was useless. Snow hadn't said anything but...I could tell from the look in his eyes, the extra tribute from District 12 was going to be Prim.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	2. Tributes Revealed

**Hunger Games: Flames of Rebellion**

Chapter 2 of my second Hunger Games story, the tributes for the 75th Games are about to be announced as well as the seeded entrant from District 12 for the extra tributes, will Katniss' worst fears be realized.

**Reviews**

**InLoveWithPeeta: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, here's the next chapter.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

KATNISS POV

I expected time to pass by agonizingly slow but instead it seemed to speed up, before I knew it, it was the following day and Snow was about to announce the contests for the Quarter Quell, as well as District 12's seeded entry. Then there would be a volunteering process until the remaining five spots were filled, if they weren't filled by the end of the day the remaining spaces would be filled at random, all combatants would be announced at the end of the day. I felt sick, my stomach wouldn't stop churning, I knew what was going to happen; Snow was desperate for revenge against me. My only consolation was, under the rules of this Quarter Quell I had found a way to at least save Peeta. I looked over at him, he was pale, shaking but trying hard to hide it, I took a deep breath and spoke.

"Peeta." I got his attention, "_You_ don't have to do this."

He looked at me confused, "What are you saying, of course I do, the fighters are gonna be past winners, which means both of us."

I shook my head, "I don't have a choice, I'm the only female victor from District 12, but, you don't have to fight."

"Katniss." He shook his head, obviously not realizing what I was trying to say; luckily I was saved the trouble of explaining it.

"Under the rules of this Quarter Quell, _any_ past winner can take part," Peeta looked up, so did I and I breathed a sigh of relief, it was Haymitch.

It slowly dawned on Peeta what I meant now.

"Katniss, no, I can't…" I quickly cut him off, "Peeta, please, I don't have a choice, but you do, I can't stand the thought of losing you, please, let Haymitch take your place."

"It's probably the best idea kid, As long as I stay alive, I'll make sure no one hurts her." Haymitch tried to reassure him.

There was a long silence until finally Peeta shook his head.

"I'm sorry Haymitch, I can't. I can't just stand by and watch while Katniss risks her life again." He said, I could tell from his tone he wasn't going to change his mind.

Haymitch noticed too and sighed, "Alright kid, it's obvious I can't convince you otherwise…But I'm still gonna help you out, I'll help all of you out, okay."

We both nodded and thanked him, I mentally found myself wondering just how serious things were, throughout the whole trip Haymitch had been sober, and that was never a good sign. My musings were interrupted by the television blaring to life, it was time, Snow was going to announce the past victors who were going to fight. Snow was standing on the podium, to his left was Effie Trinket, she no longer looked as flamboyant as she usually did and looked as if she would rather be anywhere than where she was now. I knew why, she had been given the responsibility of reading out the tribute names and she knew the identity of the seeded District 12 extra entry, just like I did.

"It is now time, for the tributes of the 75th Hunger Games to be revealed," Snow spoke clearly but with obvious malevolence, "As has been stated, the tribute pool was made up of previous victors of the games, once again we shall have two from each district."

There was a pause as he waited for the crowd's cheers to die down, I noticed something odd however; the cheers seemed artificial, as if the crowd didn't actually want to cheer.

"Also we shall have six additional candidates, one from District 12 already has a seeded entry…The remaining five places will be open to volunteers after we finish reading out those already chosen."

With that he finished and stepped down, Effie Trinket got up on the podium and began to speak, her usual upbeat voice coming out forced now.

"We have confirmed our choices and the tributes for the 75th Hunger Games are as follows," She announced before clearing her throat and continuing. "From District 1, Gloss and Cashmere."

There was strained applause as two people who looked to be siblings were shown on the monitor screen behind Effie, she raised her hand and the crowd quietened down, she then continued to read from her list, the faces of the tributes appearing on the monitor behind her.

"From District 2, Brutus and Enobaria, From District 3, Beetee and Wiress, From District 4 Finnick and Mags, From District 5…"

Effie continued to talk but for some reason the sound on the television cut out and blared static.

"What the, what's happening?" I asked confused.

"No idea."

I turned to ask Haymitch but he had left the room.

I had to act on sight now as the District 5 tributes were shown. The male looked to be a drunk who looked more plastered than Haymitch had probably ever been in his life. The female looked more or less normal however. The District 6 tributes were then shown, two people in their sixties with obvious signs of being addicted to the painkiller Morphling. Finally, after their introduction the sound returned.

"What was that all about?" Peeta asked, confused, I just shrugged, Haymitch came back in.

"I asked around to see if there were other problems; it looks like someone's interfering with the signal." He told us darkly.

"Who could it be?" I asked.

He shrugged and we returned out attention to the television again as Effie continued, looking paler and paler as she got nearer our district.

"From District 7, Blight and Johanna."

That caught my attention, Johanna Mason, I wondered what tactics she would try this time, given her old, pretending to be vulnerable trick wouldn't work.

"From District 8, Woof and Cecelia."

Before Effie could announce District 9 the static returned and we had to go by sight again. District 9's tributes were fairly non-descript, I didn't know what to make of them, so were the District 10 Victors, I just then had a thought.

"Wait a minute, this static, you said someone interfering with the signal…What if it's that woman?" I shared my thoughts with the others.

"Who, Alma Coin?" Peeta asked, I nodded.

Haymitch looked thoughtful, "It's a possibility, we'll just have to bear it and see."

We nodded and returned out attention to the screen as the sound came back.

Effie looked like she was going to fait at any minute; however Snow urged her to continue. She cleared her throat and then had to clear it again before she could speak.

"From District 11, Chaff and Seeder. D-District 12…Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen."

There was silence apart from the crowd's subdued applause. Effie was about to step down from the podium when Snow glared at her as if to remind her and she composed herself again.

"And for the additional entrants…The seeded entry, from District 12…Primrose Everdeen."

There was no applause, only stunned silence. My worst fears were realized; I felt my legs give way under me.

PEETA POV

I was shocked, we knew it was coming but it was still a shock, Katniss' sister was being forced to compete and now, no one could take her place. I saw Katniss about to fall and quickly caught her. I heard Haymitch curse under his breath and mutter something about Snow being more devious than they thought.

"What that's supposed to mean?" I asked, he turned to me, wide eyed and then sighed.

"Some of those people were chosen at random…but a some of them, were active members of the rebellion," He told us, before sighing, "The rebellion is spreading, several districts are already rising, Snow is trying to dominate them, but he's just making it worse for himself."

I sighed and helped Katniss over to the nearby chair and sat her down. Just then there was a knock at the door, Haymitch went to answer it, I heard a whispered conversation as I focused on Katniss, she was white as a sheet and staring wide eyed into space, she was in shock. Just then I heard footsteps and saw an equally pale Prim approach us. The moment Katniss saw her she jumped up and ran over to her.

"Prim!" She gasped out; pulling her sister into a tight hug I stood and watched, I had never felt more helpless in my life.

Finally, after what felt like eternity they broke apart, Prim was crying.

"Katniss, I-they, what am I…?" She choked out, unable to get the words out.

"Don't worry Prim, it's gonna be okay…I'll be there, we'll stick together, I'll watch out for you." Katniss reassured her.

"Me too," I stated, "I'll help out, nothing's gonna happen while we're both there."

Katniss nodded and managed a weak smile. Just then there was another burst of static from the television and then suddenly the signal was taken over and we were watching what looked like a live interview with Alma Coin.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, Prim has now been forced into the Games, what of the other five spots, who will fill them, also What does Alma Coin have to say now? Hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	3. The Final Tributes

**Hunger Games: Flames of Rebellion**

Chapter 3 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**InLoveWithPeeta: Yup Snow is evil, glad you are still enjoying it, here's the next chapter.  
>jesuschick13: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, hope you continue to do so, here's the next chapter.<strong>

Now onto the story.

Dsiclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

PEETA POV

I sat in silence as I watched Katniss trying to reassure Prim that everything would be alright. Time seemed to have slowed down now, worse still I couldn't think of any way to help Katniss or her sister. The interview with Alma Coin had been short and abrupt; she had referred to Snow as a coward due to his plan, using Prim. After shouting some anti-Capitol propaganda the interview abruptly ended. As I thought this over there was a knock at the door, I sighed and stood up, Haymitch had already left the room, I went to answer it. I was surprised when I saw who it was.

"Gale?" I asked confused. "What are you doing here?"

He didn't answer right away, he looked serious. "I need to talk to you and Katniss, and Haymitch, where is he?"

"Don't know where Haymitch is, c'mon in." I replied and let him in.

Katniss looked up surprised.

"Gale, what are you…?" She began to question him but he quickly cut her off, revealing why he had come.

"I volunteered, as soon as I heard Prim was being forced to take part I volunteered for one of the remaining five spots."

"You what?" Katniss gasped, Prim looked shocked, I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"I'm not just gonna stand by, while you guys are in danger, if I can do anything to help, I will." Gale told us, I could see it right away, what he was doing; he was trying to make up for all the trouble that had been caused at the Victory Tour.

It was at the moment Haymitch returned, he too was surprised by Gale's arrival, Gale quickly explained, giving the same reasons he gave us. Haymitch nodded and then spoke.

"Okay listen up, we've gotta make sure we can plan a way for you all to stay alive as long as possible." He told us, seriously. "I can't say too much but, so long as you stick together there won't be much to worry about."

We all nodded, we knew to follow Haymitch's advice and stay alive, but it was obvious he was hinting at something, the question was, what did he mean?

"So, what do we do just now?" I asked, trying to keep my voice level.

"The only thing we can do," Haymitch replied with an irritable shrug, "Wait."

I sighed and nodded, I sat down next to Katniss and Prim, they were still holding on to each other, Gale and Haymitch didn't sit down however, they remained standing.

KATNISS POV

We were still sitting, when I noticed Prim was shaking.

"Prim, it's okay." I tried to reassure her.

"But, what if someone comes after me, I can't fight," She replied, almost hysterical with fear.

"Please, relax, it's gonna be fine, you've got nothing to worry about, you have me." I explained, "I'll protect you, no matter what."

Prim looked up at me in shock.

"What, but…" She tried to protest.

However Peeta spoke, "Me too, I'm not letting anything bad happen."

"Me neither," Gale spoke up, I smiled, we were all more than willing to do whatever it took to protect Prim, but she just looked even more agitated.

"No, you can't, please, don't!" She burst out, surprising us, "You can't die, don't throw your lives away just to protect me.

"Don't worry Prim," I told her, trying to sound confident. "Peeta and I know what we're doing and Gale can handle himself, it'll be fine."

Peeta and Gale both nod and Prim calms down slightly, just then however the television blares to life again, Snow is about to announce the extra tributes.

Snow stood at his podium with an unpleasant smirk on his face.

"Everyone, we have some volunteers, but sadly not all spots have been filled, therefore we will randomly select the remaining two Tributes." He explained, the smirk never leaving his face.

"The first of our extra Tributes is once again from District 12, Gale Hawthorne." There was a murmur running through the crowd as Snow said this, however they all went quiet as Snow continued.

"Our other volunteers are as follows...Liberty from District 2!"

As he spoke the monitor revealed an image of a girl about seventeen with shoulder length blonde hair and brown eyes, she looked strong and her facial features looked familiar. I swallowed as I recognized her.

"Peeta, that's Cato's sister." I informed him, trying to keep my voice even.

"Yeah, she's obviously come for revenge, so has the next one." He replied, indicating the television as Snow announced the next volunteer.

"Sapphire from District 1." A girl with long shiny blonde hair, blue eyes and again, familiar features, Glimmer's sister. Snow's smirk remained and I knew what was coming next, the two remaining places, who was going to be dragged into these Games?

"Now, we shall select the tributes for the remaining two places. If you would Madame Trinket."

Effie stepped forwards and picked two pieces of paper out of two large bowls and handed both of them to Snow.

"We have our last two tributes, first, Ash from District 7," He announced the first one. A boy of around seventeen with dark brown messy hair that partially hung over his eyes, he had muddy brown eyes and was of slender build. Snow then read the second slip of paper.

"Electra from District 3," Snow announced, called out the last person who was to be a lamb to the slaughter.

Electra was short in stature and young, probably only a year or so older than Prim. She had jet black hair which she wore tied back and black eyes. She looked harmless but I had a feeling she was stronger than she let on.

After some final announcements from Snow the broadcast was over, we now knew who were up against, all we could do now was prepare. I reached out and grasped Peeta's hand, He squeezed my hand and we kissed.

"Don't worry Kat, we'll get through this, we'll protect Prim and we'll find a way out of this mess." He reassured me.

I nodded, I just hoped we really could manage this, Snow had us trapped, how could we break free?

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think? Hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	4. The Game Begin

**Hunger Games: Flames of Rebellion**

Chapter 4 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**InLoveWithPeeta: Yup, BTW, hate to break it you but one of them is going to die, not sure which one yet. Glad you are enjoying it :)  
>mgdesign: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, actually I plan to make Alma Coin to be just as bad, if not worse than Snow.<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

PEETA POV

Time passed by so quickly I could hardly remember everything that happened, the interviews the preparations everything. It was crazy. What I do remember was the solidarity we showed together at the interview, with the exception of Liberty and Sapphire, but that turned out to be a cause for dissent. More and more rebellious actions were reported and it was clear the Districts were in uprising; even people in the Capitol were in uprising. I thought back trying to remember what different people had said. All I could remember was that our solidarity had led to several brutal executions of every stylist, prep team, Avox, servant and mentor, with some exceptions. One of the Avox's, Katniss style team, Effie and Haymitch were not amongst those executed, from what I found out Effie had disappeared along with the Avox, Katniss' style team were still imprisoned. Haymitch was still allowed his freedom to prepare us for the Games, but after that he was also imprisoned. Their executions were to take place later, during the games.

I looked around the room, Katniss was talking to Prim, trying to reassure her, and make sure she knew the plan. Gale stood in the corner of the room, sullen and lost in thought. I thought about Haymitch's advice. He had seen the arena, he told us to split into two teams, Katniss and Gale were to head to the Cornucopia and gather everything we would need, including weapons. I was to take Prim and find somewhere to hide and wait for Katniss and Gale. The reason for the teams being decided like this was simple, due to my leg I wouldn't be able to reach to Cornucopia. I didn't like it but I knew better than to question Haymitch, according to him, although the bloodbath was likely, there were certain tributes who were actually working for the rebellion; they would be looking to team up with us. We would be able to identify the main one as he would be wearing a golden bracelet similar to the one Haymitch was wearing. Katniss and Gale were to ally with as many of them as they could and meet up with us. According to Haymitch the other tributes weren't too dangerous except for Liberty and Sapphire, who would stop at nothing to kill Katniss. While not certain Haymitch speculated that Johanna _might_ join us, if we presented a united front with our allies, he was also fairly certain that Ash would join us too.

As I sat waiting I noticed Gale had walked over to me.

"Yeah?" I asked, confused as to why he was talking to me.

"Listen, are you sure this'll work?" He asked, clearly nervous and trying to hide it.

I sighed; Gale had been having his doubts constantly.

"Gale, it's fine, Haymitch knows what he's doing, we just have to follow his advice, we'll get outta this somehow." I reassure him, he nods but I can tell he still had doubts.

Katniss and Prim finally stopped talking, they had finished with their plans, just in time too as the door opened, it was time.

We were all escorted from the room by a group of Peacekeepers; all of them were stern and didn't say a word to us. Soon we were separated and taken to individual rooms, we were nearly there, soon we would be placed into the arena and it would be time.

'_This is it, just follow Haymitch's plan, we should make it.' _I thought to myself, forcing myself to be calm.

The Peacekeepers that were escorting me walked me over to the platform and then left, I stood waiting, it was almost time. Soon the platform rose and we were in the arena, I looked around, taking in its appearance and trying to think of the best place to run and take cover, I looked around, Prim was to my left, I nodded to her and she nodded back, Katniss and Gale were to my right, they were both ready to dive headlong into the bloodbath at the Cornucopia, finally everything was ready the announcement was made and the Games finally began.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, next up, the Games begin. Please read and review.<p> 


	5. The First Day

**Hunger Games: Flames of Rebellion**

****Chapter 5 of my second Hunger Games story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

KATNISS POV

The moment we were able to move Gale and I run at full speed towards the centre of the arena were the Cornucopia was. I glanced over my shoulder and saw the plan, so far, was working perfectly, Prim had ran straight over to Peeta and now they were both heading deeper into the jungle that surrounded us. They would hopefully be safe until the bloodbath was over. Soon we could see the Cornucopia; it was surrounded by a lake, we would have to hurry over to get to the contents. As we neared the edge of the lake I saw the male from District 5 already near, he had swam halfway across, I also noticed that Finnick Odair was already at the Cornucopia and had retrieved a weapon, a rather elegant looking trident. Gale and I were already swimming over when I saw Finnick kill the District 5 tribute by trapping him in a net and stabbing him with the trident before casting the body out of the net. Gale and I stopped, watching him warily; to our surprise he put his weapons down and reached his hand out to us.

"Katniss Everdeen, right." He remarked before surprising me, "What do you say to an alliance."

I was shocked at this but then I saw something, on Finnick's wrist was a gold bracelet, he was the rebel member that Haymitch had mentioned, I nodded and grabbed his hand. He pulled me and Gale out and we were all at the Cornucopia now.

I quickly examined the contents, to my horror there was nothing but weapons, we'd have to get our food from the land now, great. I quickly found weapons that would be useful to us; there were two bows and arrows. Gale and I armed ourselves with the bows and I gathered knives, a sword that I knew Peeta would be able to use, I grabbed a fairly large knife that I planned to give to Prim, to be sued as a last resort. Finnick then spoke.

"We've got what we need, but we're not gonna get away quick enough." He explains, I know what he means, already I can see several other tributes approaching, to many for us to kill.

After a pause Finnick smirks, "Let them duke it out, we'll climb to the top of the Cornucopia, keep watch, kill any that try to kill us, and see if we can finish off the survivors."

Gale and I nod in agreement and we follow Finnick, just in time as the large group arrives and the bloodbath began.

I kept an arrow notched in my bow, as did Gale, as we watched the carnage unfold. The tributes below fighting over the weapons, within moments there were already people killed, I didn't bother to try and see if I recognized them, that could wait until the end of the day, where they would be announced. A couple of the tributes tried to climb up but Gale and I fended them off, Finnick also knocked a few down, he shook his head.

"We make a stand of solidarity before the Games, but during them, that principle is gone." Finnick remarked sadly.

Gale continued to watch the others so I turned to Finnick and spoke to him quietly.

"Who can we trust, who are you..._allies?"_ I asked, emphasizing the last word so he would know who I meant.

"Here's the ones which are definitely on our side," He replied, before revealing, "Johanna Mason, Beetee, Wiress, Mags, Blight, those two from District 6, Cecelia, Woof, Chaff and Seeder."

He paused and then added, "The woman from District 5 might be on our side, same with Ash and Electra, I'm sure the other two from your district will help us too." He sighed, "Those from District 9 and 10 won't help, sadly."

I nodded, surprised at having so many allies. Finnick looked at the carnage surrounding us.

"I see the careers are dominating the field as usual," He remarked dryly.

I looked down and nodded, the careers were killing most of the people in the bloodbath. I noticed Sapphire and Liberty had grabbed weapons and already run off. The two from District 9 were trying to attack us so Gale and I fired, killing them. Soon after the bloodbath was over.

I knew that several Tributes had taken cover instead of taking part but a fair few had and now only the careers were left, the two from District 1 and the two from District 2, Gloss, Cashmere, Brutus and Enobaria. They left, taking their weapons, the Cornucopia was now empty.

"That's nine dead; we should get outta here and find those two from your district." Finnick explained.

I nodded and all three of us slid down and headed back to our section of the arena. As we began to walk I heard something, I spun around and saw that it was Mags, Finnick's fellow tribute.

"Mags, you made it," Finnick remarked relieved.

She smiled and muttered something, I couldn't hear but Finnick could, "She's decided to join us, we're looking for the others from District 12."

Mags nodded and we began walking, Mags needed a cane and couldn't walk very fast but Finnick seemed more than willing to carry her. From what I found out Finnick was grateful to Mags as she had volunteered in place of the other District 4 victor, Finnick's wife Annie. We walked for a while and still hadn't found Peeta or Prim, I began to grow concerned.

However, after a long time in silence Gale suddenly spotted something.

"Katniss, look, there." He exclaimed, pointing to something on the ground.

I knelt down and examined it; I smiled when I realized what it was.

"What's going on?" Finnick asked.

"It's a flower petal, a particular type of flower, a primrose." I explained, "I gave Prim a necklace of them, there's more," I realized and pointed out.

I realized that there were several petals; the way they were lying was too deliberate.

"Prim's left a trail for us to follow, let's go."

We continue to follow the trail, soon it ended, I stopped and looked around.

"Katniss." I heard the relieved voice, I turned and smiled as Prim and Peeta approached me.

I ran over and hugged both of them and kissed Peeta before I stepped back.

"How'd it go?" Peeta asked.

"As well as can be expected, here." I replied, before handing him his weapons, I also handed Prim hers. She took it nervously, I reminded her, "It's only as a last resort, okay, only if you don't have any other choice."

Prim nodded nervously and we gathered together, I introduced the others to Finnick and Mags, we spoke quietly working out what we had in terms of supplies, I found out we had to get water from the trees as all other water sources were salt water, there was plenty of food though in form of nuts, fish and shellfish. Soon it was late and we had no other choice but to wait for the following day, we all settled down to rest, Finnick had volunteered for the first watch, I decided to take the second. Before we settled down we heard the anthem and we all looked to see who had been claimed at the Cornucopia.

The male from District 5 was shown first, then slowly the others were shown. The male Morphling from District 6; the next one made my stomach clench, Cecelia, I remembered her three children, what would they do now that she was dead. The next one shown was Woof, a potential ally, sadly Electra was one of those fallen, both people from District 9, the female from District 10 and finally Seeder was shown. All these people dead, several of them potential allies for me, people who were secretly members of a rebellion, all I could do was wait now, wait for tomorrow and see what would occur, see if we could find a way out of this mess.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	6. Traps and Fighting

**Hunger Games: Flames of Rebellion**

Chapter 6 of my Hunger Games story, hope you enjoy it.

**Reviews**

**mgdesign: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, yeah well, I've not read that far into Catching Fire yet so I'm having to use the internet, plus, since it's my own story I can take _some_ liberties :)  
>InLoveWithPeeta: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, no worries, yup, but of course the District 9 and 10 people aren't the problem, it's the careers.<br>jesuschick13: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

KATNISS POV

It was day two, I recalled Haymitch's whispered warning, this was the day the traps would be sprung. Each section of the arena, one of each district, had a specific trap that would be sprung at during that hour, allowing the traps to cycle twice a day. As it would start at midnight the trap in our district wouldn't be sprung yet but I knew we would have to move soon, if the traps didn't kills us, one of the other tributes would, most likely the careers or Liberty and Sapphire. Finally once everyone was awake we decided to move. The District 1 section of the arena would just be finishing its trap by this time. I had seen it from where I was sitting, bursts of lightning had struck a particular tree, obviously with the intent of killing anyone on it. We moved as fast as we could Finnick carrying Mags as much as possible, we knew that if we stayed behind the traps we might be able to avoid them but knowing the Capitol it wouldn't be that easy. Sure enough in the second section of the area I could see the trap, it was raining blood. I then saw another tribute, one I recognized as Blight, trying to get away from it. He ran towards the end of the arena, I gasped.

_He's going to try to escape, but aren't the arena's…'_ My panicked thoughts were cut short when he hit the force field that trapped us in the arena, he flew back, howling in pain as the blood rain struck him, before suddenly going quiet.

I quickly grabbed Prim and let her bury her face in my neck, so she didn't have to watch as Blight died.

We remained standing in silence as Blight's body was finally claimed. Finally Finnick spoke.

"We can't keep this up, if we wanna escape we're gonna have to get ahead of the traps and keep running."

"But, what about Mags?" Gale asked, Finnick nodded and answered, "You and I can take her weight better than the others, we'll takes turns carrying her okay."

Gale nodded and we ran through the blood rain, desperately heading for the next District area. We soon made it into District 3's area, we stopped to catch our breath then Finnick turned to us.

"Blight was supposed to be our ally," He explained sadly, "He was with Johanna, Wiress and Beetee, they were to join up with us."

"So, where are the other three?" Peeta asked, I nodded, if he was with them, why weren't they with him.

"They have to be nearby, I think Blight was trying to find some way to cook food or get water for them," Finnick replied, but suddenly he stopped.

The trap in District 3's area had been activated, a strange but rather thick fog which slowly approached us.

"Run!" I yelled and we all ran.

We continued to run, Finnick and Gale stopping only periodically to hand Mags over to the other. Peeta was having difficulty however, due to the terrain and his leg.

"I'm not gonna make it, not like this." He gasped out, I shook my head, "Peeta, you're not dying here; I refuse to let it happen."

Before we could protest further he stumbled, I caught him but he was too heavy for me. Gale hurried over and grabbed him, but despite this our progress was slow, the fog was catching up with us, Prim was already safely in the next District area and was watching us terrified. Out the corner of my eye I saw Mags say something to Finnick, he shook his head but she remained insistent, before any of us could register what happened Mags broke free of Finnick's grasp and began to run into the fog. She was sacrificing herself so that Finnick could help us save Peeta. I watched as she flailed in agony in the fog, as our eyes met I mouthed my thanks to her, she smiled and finally went still. Finnick helped us pull Peeta up and we all made it to safety, just in time.

We sat, fighting to catch our breath, wondering what the next trap would be; we finally had a means to get our hands on the water from the trees and now knew we could cook our food by throwing it into the force field. Prim was shaking and I could tell this was getting to her, I gently lay my hand on her should, she looked up at me and nodded. I looked around at the others. Finnick was watching the area where Mags' body was retrieved, no doubt remembering how Mags had taken Annie's place. Gale and Peeta sat nearby quietly, Peeta looked disgusted at something. It took me only a while to realize he was disgusted at himself, disgusted at the weakness he had shown back in the last area. I stood up and walked over to him; I gently wrapped my arms around him from behind and felt him relax.

"Peeta…" I try to comfort him but he shakes his head, "She's dead Kat, she's dead, because of me."

I shake my head and kiss him, "It's not your fault, she chose to do this, she sacrificed herself for you, don't let it be in vain."

He nodded slowly. Just then however we found out what the trap in this sector was as several orange monkey like muttations leapt out of the tress at us. Prim screamed but luckily I was able to pull her out of the way, we began running to try and escape those beasts.

We continued to run but they were gaining on us, suddenly I tripped. I turned around just in time to see one about to attack, I closed my eyes…but the attack never came, I opened them again and froze, the woman from District 6, she was fighting the mutts, She looked back at me and yelled something incoherent, I guessed she wanted me to run, so I got up and fled. I didn't stop until I had regrouped with the others in the next sector.

PEETA POV

I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Katniss again after embracing her we rejoined the others, after waiting for a while Finnick spoke.

"Okay, I think we missed this hour, looks like we're behind the traps again, let's catch our breath, get something to eat and wait." He paused to check for our opinion, nobody argued, "We'll move when this trap is getting close to starting again…or we end up getting hunted by the careers."

We all nodded and sat down.

Finally, hours later we heard someone approaching, we jumped up, grabbing our weapons but then Finnick smirked.

"It's about time." He remarked sarcastically.

It was then we recognized the people approaching, they were our allies, led by Johanna, with her was Wiress, Beetee and Ash.

"Sorry for the delay Finnick," Johanna replied just as sarcastic, "Listen, we have to get out of this place."

After a brief pause Johanna explained.

"I've had a good look around, this arena is shaped like a clock," She explained, Haymitch had been right, which obviously meant the traps were correctly described too.

Johanna nodded when she saw our looks of recognition, so she could make her point quicker, "The trap in this district is designed to drive you mad, Jabberjays…mimicking the screams of loved ones."

We realized the danger and followed Johanna's advice to head for the only place that was safe of traps, the Cornucopia. Johanna and her allies joined us and we immediately began hurrying.

We made to the Cornucopia, according to Johanna we were just in time, now we had to set up a base camp so we quickly got to work and before long we were done. I climbed to the top of the Cornucopia to look around and witnessed what looked like the end of the trap within the seventh district, a large beast whose features I couldn't make out. As I watched I saw it rip the woman from District 5 apart before disappearing. I winced and slid back down to rejoin the others, they were discussing a plan of escape to coincide with their allies outside the arena.

"What about the tracking chips?" Katniss asked quietly as I sat down beside her.

"I've thought about that, I've managed to come up with a solution," Johanna replied, whispering, "A little something a 'friend' gave me as a gift, I've just gotta mix it in with the food, we eat it, then, if this plan goes without a hitch by the time we escape the tracking chips are destroyed."

We could see no other option so we let Johanna prepare the food and then ate it, all the while Beetee, the one behind the plan informed us of what was to happen and what we were to do. Just then however we were interrupted.

"Aha, caught you."

We looked around, we knew what was going on, the careers had found us.

Before any of us could move we heard a scream, it was Wiress. We jumped up and turned to see her fall to the ground, her throat slit and the one who had killed her, Gloss, was standing there smirking. His glee was short-lived however as Katniss reacted quicker than any of us and fired her bow, the arrow embedding itself deep in Gloss' temple, killing him instantly. Amazed at this the other career's fell back slightly until Gloss fell, then Brutus and Enobaria turned and fled. Cashmere however shrieked in rage and ran to attack Katniss. Before she could make it however Johanna stepped in the way and Cashmere was killed by a blow to the chest from Johanna's axe. We stood in silence for a while; we were so quiet we could hear a rumbling from the 11th area of the arena. Johanna explained that it was a tidal wave crashing into the beach there; we then heard screams and knew someone had been caught by it. I sighed, so much death, that was eight more people out of the thirty that had entered dead, and there was still a chance one or two more would die before the third day began.

We moved away from the bodies, after retrieving the wire from Wiress' body, the wire was an important part of our escape plan. Once the bodies were picked up and all reformed our base camp.

"So what now?" I asked, my voice betrayed how tired I was.

"We stay the night here, resume our plan in the morning," Johanna replied, "I'll take first watch this time."

"Okay but…we're getting low on food," Gale replied, he was right, I looked over at Prim and Katniss, Prim sat huddled close to Katniss while she remained strong. She immediately stood up.

"I'll go, I won't be long, I promise." She said with such conviction I knew it would be pointless to argue. So all I could do was watch while she left.

KATNISS POV

I continued my hunting; I already had a healthy supply of food and decided to get just a little more before I headed back to the camp. Just then however I heard something, two voices, it was Sapphire and Liberty and they were plotting how to kill me. I took cover behind a nearby tree and looked out, I could see them sitting talking quietly.

'_Perfect, I've got the element of surprise; I can kill at least one of them now.'_

I had a clear shot at Sapphire so I decided she would be my target. I quietly drew my arrow and notched it in the bow; as soon as I was certain of my shot I leapt out from behind the tree and fired.

"You…!" Sapphire shrieked as she saw me, but then she fell back dead, an arrow sticking out of her throat.

Not liking her chances in the dark Liberty fled without fighting, but I knew she would be back. I turned and hurried back to the camp.

Once back I informed the others and we decided to get up early tomorrow so as to work on our plan, although it wouldn't be possible to put it into action until the end of the third day. Before going to sleep we watched as all those who had died this day, another nine, were shown. Blight, Mags, the woman from District 6, the woman from District 5, Wiress, Gloss, Cashmere, the man from District 10 who must've gotten caught by the tidal wave and finally, Sapphire.

'_It's just us, Brutus, Enobaria, Chaff and Liberty left.'_ I thought to myself before sighing and deciding to sleep while I still could.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, next chapter will be the last to feature the Quarter Quell. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	7. Defiance

**Hunger Games: Flames of Rebellion**

Chapter 7 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**InLoveWithPeeta: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, the end of games appears in this chapter, enjoy.**

Now onto they story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

PEETA POV

We all awoke early on the third day and immediately we began planning our next move, we had to put our plan into action so that we'd be ready. We also had to hold out until the end of the fourth day for us to be able to actually launch the plan. This was only going to be more difficulty as there were still two career tributes out there, Brutus and Enobaria, with Sapphire dead Liberty had also joined them, which meant the only person still out in the arena that was not part of an alliance was Chaff. We immediately got to work, using Beetee's expertise to use the wire and the lake to set up a trap for the Careers, that was one purpose and the one the Capitol would be seeing but in truth we were actually preparing the wire to send a current that would destroy the force field and allow the rebellion to rescue us from the arena. We now knew who the mysterious benefactor was however; only one person could've ensured we'd have the wire to work with. Our benefactor was none other than Plutarch Heavensbee, the head Gamemaker.

While we were surprised at this we didn't show it, knowing he was our only hope to get out of here. Instead we got to work setting up our trap. It was as slow process we had to ensure we covered everything otherwise we wouldn't be able to build up a strong enough current to destroy the force field. Everything went well for some time and at midday we ate in silence before finally continuing our work. Then, shortly after night fell I spotted something.

"Guys, over there!" I called out, getting their attention.

We all looked over and saw that it was Chaff who was approaching, we smiled, he had finally found us. Just then I saw something else and my heart nearly stopped.

"Chaff, look out!" I yelled but it was too late, he fell dead as Brutus stabbed him in the back. Before anyone could move the careers and Liberty attacked.

Finnick almost immediately clashed with Enobaria, the two seemed to be evenly matched, Liberty kept trying to kill Katniss but was being held back by Katniss' arrows and knives. Johanna was ordering everyone to continue working on the trap and they were. I however had a bigger problem as Brutus charged at me, forcing me to fight him.

"What's the matter Mellark, scared?" He taunted as he tried to strike me with his sword, I swiftly blocked it with mine and dodged out of the way.

"You…" I snarled, suddenly angry at him, which was understandably, he had just cut down someone when their back was turned.

"What about me," He smirked.

"You coward, you killed him when he couldn't even defend himself." I spat back.

"Oh big deal." He replied arrogantly, "He only had one arm, like he could've defended himself anyway."

With that my temper snapped and I attacked him viciously, he was startled but still fought back. I saw flashes of the other fights, Enobaria was fleeing, Finnick yelled something to Johanna and ran after her. I then saw Katniss fire her last arrow and strike Liberty in the shoulder. Liberty howled with pain and dropped back, out of even Katniss' throwing range, but she could still be seen. Finally I managed to overpower Brutus and knock him over.

"What the hell, no, I'm not having some cripple get the best of me." He growled, I scowled at his below the belt comment about my leg.

I watched as he got back to his feet, before he could attempt to flee however the trap activated and he was trapped with us, he was startled but then tried to attack me again. I knew I had no choice so I dodged and thrust my sword through his chest, killing him.

I staggered back, gasping for breath; I hadn't realized how much the fight had taken out of me. I turned to Katniss and saw her approach.

"You okay?" I heard her ask, concerned.

"I'm fine, just give me a minute." I replied, she smiled and we both sat down, Gale and Prim soon joined us, it was now a waiting game until the charge in the wire was strong enough to destroy the force field. We remained seated but on guard for some time, I could still see Liberty, she had seen the trap and wasn't daring to venture closer. Finally, towards midnight we heard the sound of rushing footsteps and stood up. It was Finnick and, to our surprise Enobaria, Finnick looked panicked however.

"Guys, we've gotta hurry! He yelled, "I convinced Enobaria to join us but a Jabberyjay overheard, they know about our plan!"

"So what now!" Johanna screamed back.

"Plutarch has already made his move, he's rescued Haymitch, Effie and all the others that were imprisoned, he's ready for us, we have to blow the force field now!"

Even as he spoke I could see several Peacekeepers appearing and I knew we were in trouble.

KATNISS POV

It was absolute chaos as the Peacekeepers tried to apprehend us. I acted purely on instinct and grabbed the last section of wire before using it as Beetee had directed me. There was a huge explosion and I knew the force field was down. Within moments a hovercraft appeared, driven by Plutarch, all at once there was a rush to get on board and to safety. I quickly looked around, Gale had gotten Prim to the hovercraft, they were both safe. Finnick Beetee and Ash had also made it to safety. Liberty hadn't moved, in fact, she seemed to have run directly to the Peacekeepers begging for help.

What I saw next however made my stomach clench, Johanna, Enobaria and Peeta were in the grasp of the Peacekeepers and had been taken hostage. I couldn't let them be taken away, I had to act. Ignoring the cries from the hovercraft I began to run towards them desperate to save them, but before I could something struck the back of my head and I blacked out.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	8. Escape Attempt

**Hunger Games: Flames of Rebellion**

****Chapter 8 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**jesuschick13: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

PEETA POV

I groaned as I tried to straighten up, I was seated on a bench in a cell within the Capitol. My hands were cuffed in front of me; they were also attached to a chain which prevented me from raising my hands any higher than my waist. On the other bench at the opposite end was Katniss, she was still unconscious. I thought back to the events that had just occurred, we had acted, the rebellion made their move and now Katniss and I had been captured along with Johanna and Enobaria, from what I had overheard Finnick's wife Annie had been taken prisoner too. I shifted slightly and felt something in my pocket, I struggled slightly but was able to pull it out, I smiled when I saw it. It was a pearl, I had bought it especially for Katniss, I had been trying to think of how to present it to her, now I would have to, if I wanted her to have it, it would have to be sooner rather than later. I winced as I felt a pain in my shoulder; I looked at it and saw what it was. When I had fought Brutus I had struck his sword hard enough to notch it, that fragment of the blade must've gotten stuck in my shoulder and, due to the adrenaline running through my body, I hadn't noticed it until now. I sighed and looked around; the only other feature in the cell, apart from the door and benches was am open window high up in the wall. Suddenly I remembered something Haymitch had said and suddenly I had renewed hope, I just needed to get free of the cuffs and hopefully Katniss would awaken soon.

Luckily, a couple of minutes later Katniss awoke with a groan and then she saw me, her eyes widened.

"Peeta, are you okay, what's going on?" She burst out desperately.

"We're being held prisoner by the Capitol," I replied, trying to keep calm.

She lowered her head and sighed.

"I'm sorry Peeta, all this because I couldn't bear to kill you...What are we going to do?"

"We have a way, but we have to act quickly, they're going to be taking us to different cells," I explained, gesturing towards the window, I already had an escape plan worked out.

"Just hold on, first we've gotta get these cuffs off," I told her, "I've got an idea."

I then used my teeth to pull the sword fragment out of my shoulder and dropped it into my hands. I then used the jagged edge to pick the lock on the cuffs, after some effort it worked and I released myself from the cuffs. I stood up and hurried over to Katniss and freed her. We both stood up and I could see the desperation in her face, I smiled and hugged her, she responded immediately.

"It's okay Kat, we're gonna get out of here," I told her, she nodded and agreed, "We have to get outta here and go to find the Rebellion, they are our only chance here."

I nodded, we had to escape now, before it was too late, the pearl could wait.

We hurried over to the window, I was tall enough to reach but Katniss would need a boost to get up. I was about to inform her about it when I noticed something else and my shoulders slumped, defeated.

"Peeta?" I heard Katniss question me, I turned to face her.

"You can get out if I give you a boost," I informed her.

"You can reach it, okay, what are we waiting for?" She asked.

"No, I can't escape this way...I can't fit through that window."

With that revelation Katniss' eyes widened in horror. She shook her head but I remained insistent, especially since, once again time had run out, at least for me.

"Kat, you can still make it, I'll help you out, go to the rebellion and stop the Capitol."

"Peeta, no, I'm not leaving you, I can't..." She was close to tears, "Please I can't leave you, I can't live without you."

"It's okay; we'll get through this somehow." I assured her, but I wasn't assured myself. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the pearl.

"Here, I got this for you, while we're apart...Keep it close," I told her softly, "Something...to remember me by."

Katniss took the pearl, her hands shaking; she looked up at me, fighting back tears.

Finally, after a long moment of silence she grabbed my arms and kissed me forcefully, obviously afraid it would be our last; I kissed back with equal intensity. I was resigned to my fate, but if I could save her, then I would. Finally we parted, gasping for air; she secured the pearl safely in one of her pockets and then spoke quietly to me.

"I promise, I'll make sure the rebellion comes to rescue you, whatever it takes, I'll make sure of it." She whispered, her voice strained.

I nodded when suddenly I heard footsteps approaching, the Peacekeepers were coming.

"You have to hurry, go," I told her tensely.

I quickly got into position and lifted Katniss so she could reach up and squeeze through the gap, she made it through and I stepped back, she was holding onto the window ledge, looking back into the room.

She looked at me with a tense blazing look and spoke quickly, but what she said was enough.

"I love you."

I nodded and managed a small smile, "I love you too."

She then disappeared from view as the door opened and the Peacekeepers rushed in, I closed my eyes and waited for my fate. To my surprise I wasn't killed, instead I was handcuffed again and dragged from the room.

KATNISS POV

I shivered as I felt the wind blow past me, the force field that usually surrounded the Capitol was inactive for some reason. I was clutching onto small crevices in the side of the building, my hands gripped the gaps tightly while I lodged the toes of my boots in small cracks. I tried not to look down as I knew it was a long drop, if I fell it would mean my death. I looked around and saw a balcony several feet to my right; I just had to manuver over to it using the cracks. I began moved, using the cracks and crevices to get across.

'_Okay, getting there, just don't look down,'_ I told myself, but then I realized something, _'No, shit.'_

I was still some distance from the balcony, too far to jump, and I had run out of handholds and footholds, worse still I looked over to my left, back to the cell window.

"You're going nowhere girl!" A Peacekeeper yelled as she manuvered across the cracks, trying to reach me.

'_This is it, I failed'_ I thought sadly when suddenly I was saved.

A hovercraft suddenly appeared and nearly knocked the Peacekeeper off her hand and footholds. It stopped and the door opened, it drew closer until I could easily jump inside. To my relief Haymitch appeared at the door.

"C'mon, jump!"

I jumped and landed in the hovercraft and the door closed as the hovercraft flew away.

I caught my breath and looked around; I saw to my surprise that Haymitch and I weren't the only people in the hovercraft. Effie, my prep team and the last remaining Avox were also present, looking relieved to see me. I looked up at Haymitch who was looking stiff.

"Damn, this is my fault," Haymitch moaned, "I gave Peeta the idea to escape through the window, but if I had known about the size of the window, you'd both be here."

"We have to save him," I burst out.

After a brief moment of silence Haymitch nodded, "Then we'll need help, the best help we can get...We're going to the Rebellions main headquarters, District 13."

I froze, District 13, the destroyed and ruined District, how could the Rebellion make their base there when it was nothing but rubble unless...

"Where are they hiding, the District is ruined, are they...underground?" I asked curiously, Haymitch nodded and I realized I was right.

Haymitch went through to talk to the pilot as I sat down next to Effie, she hugged me.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, this is terrible." She burst out; I hugged back and smiled comfortingly.

"It's okay Effie; we'll get through this...somehow."

We began flying towards District 13 and the Rebellion and my last hope to save Peeta, before it was too late for him.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	9. Alma Coin

**Hunger Games: Flames of Rebellion**

****Chapter 9 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**InLoveWithPeeta: That's fine, glad you are still enjoying it, just wait, things are about to get a little intense.  
><strong>**Janssye: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

KATNISS POV

I sat, numb as we began to slow down, I guessed we were now at District 13. But personally I couldn't care less, after the rush of energy I had felt during my escape faded I had realized the horrific truth. Even though there was nothing I could do, I had left Peeta behind and I felt terrible about it. I was lost, staring at the pearl he had given me, I held it in my cupped hands, I could feel eyes on me but I refused to look away.

'_Something to remember me by'_ I remembered he had said that, now the full effect of his words hit home, this pearl was all I had of him.

I immediately pushed it back into my pocket, making sure it was safe. I finally looked up to see it was Effie who had been staring at me.

"Katniss?" She began, hesitantly; I could tell she wanted to say something.

"What?" I replied, I was surprised at how toneless my voice was.

"We'll find some way to save him, and the others, don't worry." She said but I shook my head.

"_Don't worry?_ How can I not worry, this is all my fault and for all I know Peeta's suffering now, because of me." I snap back at her, she lowers her head and sighs.

I then realized what I was doing, "Sorry…I just…"

Effie smiles and shakes her head, "It's fine, if anyone can help us…It's the Rebellion."

"We're here." I heard Haymitch call and soon we have landed and are all leaving the hovercraft which I realize has landed in a secret underground hanger, I knew with certainty then, that with this much secrecy we had to be in the Rebellion Headquarters, District 13.

I looked around amazed; there were several people from all the Districts here, even some from the Capitol itself. As we walked on a woman approached us, she was in her early thirties with dark brown eyes and even darker hair. She smirked when she saw me and spoke.

"Ah, Katniss Everdeen, nice to meet you."

I looked at her in surprise, she had greeted me with familiarity but I didn't even know her. I then remembered that I had been the one to unwittingly spark the Rebellion, she likely knew me from that.

She noticed and shook her head, "I'm sorry, where are my manners, my name is Paylor, I'm the leader of the Rebels from District 8."

Now it made sense, District 8 was the first District to have a real revolt and she was the instigator.

"Anyway, after the chaos there I managed to take those still sympathetic to our cause and we made it here." Paylor explained, revealed what happened when the Capitol retaliated against them.

"We better get going," Haymitch remarked gruffly, "Don't want to keep our illustrious leader waiting."

Paylor nodded and allowed us to walk on. As we walked I glanced over at Haymitch.

"'Illustrious Leader'?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, there's only person with enough clout and resources to bring a ragtag group of Rebels together into a real organization." He replied as he knocked on the large door in front of us.

"Come in," I heard a familiar voice call out.

"Who is it?" I asked, Haymitch just gestured ahead, "You'll see."

We entered the room and I froze, I recognized the woman sitting in the chair behind the large desk, the leader of the Rebellion was the one person who Snow seemed to have any fear of, going by his comments about her. The leader of the Rebellion was Alma Coin.

Alma Coin was sitting relaxed in her chair as we walked over to her desk, she casually gestured to the chairs at the other end of the desk and we sat down.

"So, our friends from District 12 are here at last?" She commented casually.

"Huh, what do you mean by that?" I asked, she simply glanced at me with a small smirk and continued.

"It's a pleasure to finally have the one who gave me the fuel I needed to light a fire under Snow." I could tell she meant me, but I still wanted answers.

"Look, what's going on, where are the others?" I asked and Coin sighed, "If you must know they are safe, you'll get to see them later."

I nodded, breathing a sigh of relief, I knew now that Prim and Gale were safe, as were our other allies.

"Now, it seems we are missing a few people."

Haymitch nodded and answered, "Yes, Johanna Mason is one of them, a woman from District 2, Enobaria threw in her lot with us, Annie Cresta and Peeta Mellark are also missing, they've been taken prisoner by the Capitol."

Coin nodded but she hardly seemed phased by the news, just then a man walked in and hurried up to Coin.

"Ma'am, it looks like he's making another broadcast." He informed Coin, I knew he was referring to Snow.

"Good, let's watch it; it'll give us more ammunition to use against him when we spread our propaganda." Coin replied.

With that she turned to large screen behind her, we all watched as it flared to life and soon Snow was seen, standing on his podium.

Snow was glaring and I knew we were in for a long speech.

"Citizens of Panem, we face a drastic crisis, the Rebellion infiltrated and destroyed the Third Quarter Quell, now, in light of that incident we have apprehended members of the Rebellion, who, given the right encouragement, will provide us with answers."

His tone was malevolent and he was clearly in bad humour.

"First off, it is worth noting that one tribute did not join hands with the rebels and stood their ground, therefore I declare Liberty from District 2 to be the winner of the 75th Hunger Game!"

Alma Coin scoffed and shook her head.

"A nice touch," She remarked with condescending bitterness.

There was a short interval as Snow prepared the next part of his speech, he stated that he would give the people of Panem a chance to celebrate Liberty's victory and then they would get their answers from the captured rebels. My stomach clenched when I realized one of the 'rebels' he was talking about was Peeta.

During this interval I turned to Alma Coin.

"So, how long has this, Rebellion been going on?" I asked, curious.

"Ever since Snow became President and destroyed District 13, ironic since I lived here," She commented casually, "Destroying the District in hopes of killing the one woman who stood against him, I was his opponent during the elections after all."

That took me by surprise, Alma Coin had been a candidate for President before Snow claimed the position, no wonder he had some fear of her.

"Now, thanks to your actions in the arena the Rebellion is spreading and more and more people join our cause, desperate to be free of Snow and his tyranny."

The whole time she spoke her expression never wavered, she was business like and calm, yet underneath I could sense something dark and ambitious, however she was the only one who had the resources to do this. She was my only hope to save Peeta.

"What if...I joined the Rebellion?" I asked, taking everyone in the room by surprise.

"Well, that would be an excellent choice; finally, all those oppressed by the Capitol would see that freedom is within their reach." Coin replied, smiling widely.

I didn't care about that, I was simply trying to see if they would accept me in the Rebellion, I realized now that they would jump at the chance, good, now I had a chance to save Peeta.

"Okay then...I'm in," I made my decision, Alma Coin smiled and accepted, I was now part of the Rebellion, I was now able to rescue Peeta and end the nightmare.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	10. Flames Rising

**Hunger Games: Flames of Rebellion**

****Chapter 10 of my Hunger Games fanfic, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

KATNISS POV

I was broke out of my thoughts when Snow continued his speech, as he spoke the camera sometimes broke away. It was showing different Districts and the Rebellions taking place within them. Throughout it all Snow was talking, his distain obvious.

"Ever since the incident at the 74th Hunger Games we've had numerous uprisings, the more time progressed the more uprisings occurred."

There was a pause as finally the first 11 Districts were shown, the picture changing between them and Snow on the Podium.

"These uprisings were small, we controlled them but then came a serious agitator, Alma Coin, thanks to her and to the instigator of these events Katniss Everdeen, these uprisings continue and they grow by the day!"

I couldn't believe it, he was blaming all of this on Alma Coin and me, he was crazy, as he spoke again however I realized that wasn't the worst of it.

"Since the destruction of District 13 Alma Coin has operated in secret, but clearly Katniss Everdeen has not learned that lesson, therefore necessary steps were taken to ensure she discovers the price of betraying the Capitol."

It then showed images of District 12, live images of the ruins, District 12 had suffered the same fate as 13, it had been bombed until nothing was left standing.

I sank back in the chair, horrified, I knew Prim was safe here but where was my Mother, luckily I got my answer.

"No need for distress Katniss, your friend Gale Hawthorne managed to go and save your Mother and as many people as possible."

I breathed a sigh of relief; however when I looked back at the screen my sigh of relief caught in my throat. The screen was showing the podium again, Snow was there, as were several Peacekeepers and, worse still, Peeta, Johanna and Annie, they were being held at the side of the podium, still bound.

"These traitors were caught attempting to escape during the fiasco in the arena," He announced darkly, "Thanks to our Peacekeepers we have apprehended these rebels and will soon make an example of them."

We were forced to watch as the interrogation began.

"So, we know you are part of the Rebellion, this is your chance to keep your life and earn your freedom." He declared to them before beginning the interrogation, "Where are the rebels hiding, what enticed you to rebel, where is your leader, where is Katniss Everdeen!"

It was clear from her lost expression that Annie had no answers so Snow grudgingly allowed her to be taken back to her prison cell.

Snow repeated his questioning again, Johanna just glared at him sullenly.

"You will suffer if you refuse to answer, is that understood." Snow growled before repeating his questions, his tone now vicious.

"Look we don't know anything, so just stop already!" Peeta burst out savagely. Snow glared at him and the Peacekeeper nearest Peeta punched him harshly in the stomach, causing him to double over.

"Enough lies, Mr. Mellark, I'll ask again, where are the rebels hiding..." Snow glared at him and then spat out, "You can't defend your little girlfriend, so just give up the information."

"I don't know anything, you can give up this game, you know we don't know so stop this, stop trying to improve your standing by putting on this lame show!" Peeta yelled.

Snow went purple and then spoke, his words menacing his voice almost a growl.

"So be it Mr. Mellark, you've just volunteered yourself, take Johanna Mason back to her cell, you know what to do." He growled, and Johanna was taken away.

I watched horrified, what was going to happen to Peeta, what did Snow mean by saying he had 'volunteered' himself?

"They're..." I spoke, my voice shaking, I couldn't believe this, Peeta was suffering and I couldn't help him.

"They're not going to kill him Katniss," Haymitch assured me, I looked at him incredulously but Coin explained.

"They're not stupid, they know killing him will cause even more uprisings, instead they plan to make an example of him."

I turned to watch horrified, what were they gonna do to him.

I could only watch, transfixed with fear as Peeta was dragged into the square in front of the podium, it soon became clear to me what was happening as his hands were unbound and his shirt forcibly removed, he was then tied between two posts. I soon discovered I was clutching my chair so tightly my knuckles were white, I was both repulsed, not wanting to watch, and yet, unable to look away. I jumped as the first whip lash fell, the ugly red welt on back already bleeding. To my surprise Peeta barely reacted, his eyes widened and gave a short grunt, gritting his teeth. The whipping continued, longer than I thought it would, it was unbearable to watch yet I was unable to look away. I had heard people approaching by the time the twentieth lash. I only found out who they were shortly afterwards, I heard Prim scream and my Mother trying to comfort her, I also heard a sharp intake of breathe that I identified as Gale. Finally, after fifty lashes they finally stopped, Peeta's back was a mass of red bleeding welts, yet still his only indication of pain was in his eyes. He was removed from the post and taken away. Snow turned to the cameras.

"Let this be a lesson to all who oppose the Capitol, there is no reward in doing so, only punishment!"

With that the broadcast ended and the screen went blank, I was left sitting, still clutching the arms of the chair tightly, staring at the screen in horror as the others started talking.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	11. Burning Down

**Hunger Games: Flames of Rebellion**

Chapter 11 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**jesuschick13: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, yeah I thought it seemed appropriate for Snow's plan of setting an example.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

KATNISS POV

The rest of the room exploded in conversation but I remained seated, staring transfixed at the blank screen, I listened to what everyone was saying, trying to find the willpower to move.

"The fool, he's added more fuel to the fire," Coin was saying, her tone dark and businesslike, "We should begin at once, we'll counter his actions right away."

I couldn't believe it, Coin was only thinking of how to turn this into propaganda against Snow, she didn't care about the fact Peeta had been whipped and nearly killed.

_Peeta, I'm so sorry, if I had just found some way to take you with me," _I thought to myself, consumed with guilt, it was my fault he had suffered.

""Whoa, Mellark's tougher than I thought," I heard Gale mutter, "He has to hold on but, for his sake, for Katniss' sake."

I knew Gale was right.

_But how much longer, how much more willpower does Peeta have to resist them,'_

At this rate Peeta would likely be killed before the week was over.

Soon the buzz of conversation became too much, I couldn't take it; I needed someplace quiet, somewhere to think. I needed to get away from here.

'_Why can't they just shut up, this isn't going to solve anything, all this talking.'_

They kept talking however, more and more intensely. I couldn't take it, this was ridiculous, nobody was even looking at me, Coin and her subordinate were discussing tactics for their next propaganda, My Mother and Prim were whispering quietly, I couldn't tell what, Haymitch and Gale were also talking. I gripped my hair shaking my head.

_Too much, can't take this…Stop, just stop, everyone…Shut up…Shut up…'_

I snapped and leapt to my feet.

"SHUT UP!"

Everything went silent as they all turned to me, "What is wrong with all of you, we shouldn't be wasting time like this, we have to save him, we have to save them all."

Nobody replied so I shook my head and prepared to leave the room, but suddenly I felt light-headed and then the room started spinning before I blacked out.

I groan as I finally regain consciousness, my vision is blurry at first but soon clears. I then realize I am lying in a bed in one of the rooms, my Mother and Prim are sitting next to the bed.

"Katniss, you're awake, thank God," My Mother gasps, relieved as Prim hugs me.

"What happened?" I asked; my voice slightly hoarse.

"You collapsed shortly after your outburst, that was two days ago." My Mother told me.

"What, two days, but…What about…?" I spluttered out, unable to finish my sentences.

My Mother laid a reassuring hand on my shoulder and Prim answered, her voice low.

"Peeta's still alive…they're torturing him everyday, he's still refusing to give up." I nodded, grateful at least that he was still alive.

Eventually my family left and Gale walked in, he talked for some time, trying to get a response out of me, but I was lost, my thoughts focused on Peeta and his suffering, and how it was all my fault. Eventually Gale left, several people, even Finnick and Paylor visited me and tried to talk but nothing could get through to me.

I was out of bed and fully dressed by now, I sat on the chair by the window, Peeta' pearl held in my cupped hands, I stared at it, thinking over and over again about what he had said about it, his 'something to remember me by' speech. The door opened again, I merely glanced up, it was Haymitch, he had a serious expression on his face and I knew that he wasn't going to try and break through the barrier I had set up, he wasn't here to talk, he was here to tell me something, something important.

"Sitting there staring at his gift won't change anything," He stated calmly, I looked up at him, quirking an eyebrow at his bluntness, "If you want to help, do something about it."

After an awkward silence he sighed.

"You're not getting it, stop sitting around feeling sorry, go to Coin and do whatever it take to convince her to mount a rescue operation, the sooner the better, given how Peeta's being tortured."

That caught my attention.

"Haymitch, what's happening to him?" I ask, fearfully.

"They're using Tracker Jackers on him, from what I've heard, they're planning to whip him again, live, as an example."

I sat rigid with terror, Peeta was being repeatedly stung by Tracker Jackers, their venom was been constantly introduced to his system, the longer I delayed, the less chance I had of rescuing him alive. Haymitch nodded grimly at me and left. I looked down at Peeta's pearl and finally a decision formed in my mind, all the fear and indecision was replaced by determination, I knew what I had to do. I stood up, pocketed the pearl and left my room, heading for the meeting room where Alma Coin was waiting with several of the others.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	12. Blood Promise

**Hunger Games: Flames of Rebellion**

****Chapter 12 of my Hunger Games story, hope you enjoy it :)

**Reviews**

**jesuschick13: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, I could actually picture Katniss snapping and losing her temper like that :)  
>InLoveWithPeeta: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, this is a reply to all the reviews. Yup, Katniss as a member of the rebellion definitely suits :) Yeah, Peeta knew Snow wanted him to scream, which was why he didn't, in order to defy Snow. Yeah, I figured it would fit in well, here's the next chapter, enjoy :)<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

KATNISS POV

I walked with purpose to the meeting room, I knocked on the door.

"Enter." I heard Alma Coin call out, she sounded irritated.

I pushed the door open and walked in, Coin was sitting behind her desk, Paylor, Haymitch, Finnick, Gale and several others were also present. They all looked at me surprised.

"Well, finally recovered have we Miss Everdeen?" Coin questioned darkly, "I must admit I'm disappointed."

I glared at her and ignored her sarcastic tone.

"What's going on, have we made any plans?" I asked, desperate for news.

Coin noticed my expression and became businesslike again.

"Ever since you joined us and since that broadcast...our numbers have increased, however as it stands we can take no direct action."

I glared again.

"That's not good enough, you know what they're doing to Peeta and the others, we have to save them."

"Really, you are so desperate to save that boy...Why are so concerned?" Coin asked.

I stared at her in disbelief, how could she question me like that, what kind of question was that?

"It's obvious why I want to save him, I love him." I admitted, but to my surprise Coin merely scoffed.

She looked at me malevolently.

"Love, I find that hard to believe, if you truly loved him, you would never have left him behind."

I cringed as Coin's words fed the gnawing guilt I had felt ever since I left that cell.

"I had no choice, he couldn't escape and he refused to let me stay!" I found myself screaming at her.

Coin merely shook her head; I wondered why she wouldn't believe me. I looked around; everyone was staring at me again, only Haymitch didn't look surprised, he looked disappointed instead and I realized what he was trying to tell me, I wasn't trying hard enough. I stepped forwards until I was right in front of the desk and then began again.

"I don't care what you think, it's true, I love Peeta, I need help to rescue him, you know how they are torturing him, yet you're not lifting a finger to help him," I burst out.

"What benefit will we have if we save him?" Coin questioned, still determined.

"You need a figurehead for the Rebellion don't you, you already have my Mockingjay pin as an image, but what if I became the figurehead, along with the Mockingjay." I offered.

I saw Coin's eyes widen and I knew I had offered her something that would benefit her.

"A tempting offer but...I still don't see why we should help him, or why you are so desperate, after everything you've done, and I do mean everything."

There was a moment of silence before Coin spoke again.

"Yes, I know about how you played with his heart and then took him back for real, and then this whole issue of abandoning him in the Capitol, how can I be sure you really want to save him."

I froze, she had a good point, I had developed a habit of running away and leaving Peeta in pain, but I had to convince her somehow, but what could I do.

PEETA POV

I groaned and fought to try and stay conscious, the pain was almost unbearable. I could still feel the pain in my back from the whipping, plus I was constantly having hallucinations due to the amount of Tracker Jacker venom I had been afflicted with. I could hear screams from Johanna and I knew she was still being tortured. They had soaked her in vast amounts of water and were delivering electric shocks to her that were multiplied by the water, Annie however was quiet and I guessed they weren't torturing her for some reason. Just then I heard the door opening and I groaned as the grating sound began to trigger some form of hallucination, before I was lost I heard something, a voice.

"Wake up boy; it's clear that the Rebellion hasn't learned a thing, so we'll need to make an example of you again."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I was being taken out to be whipped in front of the cameras again, this was ridiculous. I couldn't make any protest due to the pain I was in. I was forced to my feet and dragged out of my cell and I knew I was on my way back to the whipping post.

KATNISS POV

I was at a loss, I had tried everything I could think of but Coin still wasn't convinced. She felt like it wasn't worth the risk if there was a chance I would abandon Peeta again. I sighed and lowered my head, what could I do? Just then my eyes landed on a sheathed knife that was sitting on Coin's desk, the golden handle facing in my direction. I stared at the knife and suddenly an idea came to me, it was my best chance.

I moved instantly, grabbed the knife and pulled it out of the sheath, everyone jumped and all eyes were on me again.

"You want proof; you want to be convinced that I won't 'abandon' Peeta?" I asked Coin, she was watching me with interest.

With Coin and all the others watching I gripped the handle of the knife tightly and brought it up until it was level with my face. I brought up my left hand and used it to tightly grip the blade of the knife; I could feel the sharp edge against my left palm. I slowly drew the knife across my palm, I didn't even wince at the pain, I could already see the blood sliding out from between my fingers and down my arm. I could hear the sharp intakes of breath from the others. Finally I finished the cut and pulled the knife away from my hand, the blade soaked red with my blood, I opened my left hand, showing Coin an the others the cut I had made.

"How's this...I swear, right now, on this blood, I will save Peeta, no matter what the cost." I announced with determination.

There was silence for a long time and then Coin nodded slowly.

"Very impressive, Miss Everdeen, you swear on your blood, you have taken a blood oath to save the boy you love...So be it...We shall begin planning our rescue operation immediately." She remarked with a smile, she continued "After you get your hand treated, we can't have you passing out from blood loss, can we."

I nodded, threw the knife back on the table and then turned and walked out of the meeting room, heading for the hospital wing to fix my hand.

I found myself breathing heavily as I entered the hospital wing, I had done it, I had convinced Coin to rescue Peeta, I was now prepared to do whatever it took to save him, even if I had to give up my own life. I sat patiently as my Mother and Prim treated my hand, cleaning up the blood, staunching the blood flow and bandaging the cut. I explained to them what had happened, shocking them, once they were done I thanked them and immediately I left the hospital wing to return to the meeting room, ready to join in the planning for the operation that would save Peeta and the others being held prisoner.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	13. Preperation

**Hunger Games: Flames of Rebellion**

Chapter 13 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy :)

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

KATNISS POV

I soon returned to the meeting room, everyone who would be taking part in the operation to rescue the captives were present along with Coin. Haymitch, Gale, Finnick, Paylor and Beetee. As I sat down Coin nodded and then announced.

"We shall be taking a special hovercraft to the Capitol, we have installed a cloaking device on it, so we can sneak into the Capitol."

Haymitch then spoke, "I know there's not a lot of us, but this is to be mostly a stealth operation, in and out, rescuing those held captive, we can't take too many people and still be quiet."

I nodded in understanding. I caught Gale's eye and he nodded too, I knew Gale and I would have the easiest time sneaking through the Capitol due to our hunting in the woods. I knew about one problem however.

"Ever since I escaped they must be keeping the force-field up, we won't be able to get close if that's the case." I pointed out, Coin however smiled.

"You raise an excellent point Katniss but...You're friend Enobaria has managed to convince the Capitol that she was being forced along and is free, she is now spying on them for us."

I stared in surprise; that explained why Enobaria wasn't being questioned.

"When we arrive we will signal her and she will deactivate the force-field," Coin continued calmly, putting my fears to rest.

Finally Coin spoke again.

"Once we land we will sneak in, another group will cause a distraction elsewhere, once the team in charge of rescuing the hostages lands you are to head to the cells and rescue them immediately."

We all agreed, however Haymitch then mentioned something important.

"Annie Cresta should be easy enough to rescue, she's simply being left in her cell." He explained before adding, "Johanna is being tortured but still isn't considered a high class prisoner so rescuing her shouldn't be a problem."

There was a pause and I sighed.

"What about Peeta?" I asked, knowing already the answer would confirm my fear.

"He's considered a top priority prisoner, he'll be the hardest to rescue."

"I'm still gonna do it though, I'm not going back on the promise I made," I responded immediately.

"I should hope not," Coin replied.

Before we could make any further plan the large screen behind Coin's desk sprung to life.

"No," I gasped as I realized what was happening, they were going to whip Peeta in front of the cameras again.

I once again found myself in a horrific trance as Peeta was tied between the posts, I started horrified at the terrible state he was in, his hair was in disarray and caked with dirt, his eyes were bloodshot and his body was covered in dirt, blood and worse still, several stings that had obviously come from Tracker Jackers, his back was a horrible mess of injuries that was about to get worse. Snow was shouting again, trying to force Peeta to confess and give up his comrades and earn his freedom. I watched as Peeta raised his head, weakly.

"I've already told you," I was alarmed at how faint his voice sounded, "I don't know anything and you know it, you just want to flaunt your authority."

Snow glared and gave the signal. I wanted to look away but couldn't bear to, the whip was raised and came crashing down. I flinched each time the whip struck Peeta; I could feel tears building up in my eyes as I watched transfixed. I felt pain in my heart as Peeta suffered more and more, I knew however that my pain was nothing compared to the agony Peeta was suffering. As the last whip lash hit I became aware my uninjured hand was tightly clenching the pearl, I was also aware of Gale and Haymitch supporting me and that I was standing up. I let go of the pearl and sat back down as they stepped back.

I was trembling as the screen went blank; I forced myself to calm down and ignore the pain in my heart and looked at Coin. To my relief her words were the words I wanted to hear.

"Well, this clearly means we can no longer delay, let us begin at once."

I nodded and stood up with the others, we all hurried to arm ourselves and head to the hovercraft Coin had mentioned, it was time, time to rescue our captive comrades, time to save Peeta.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	14. Infiltration

**Hunger Games: Flames of Rebellion**

Chapter 14 of my Hunger Games fanfic, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**jesuschick13: Yeah, pretty horrific scene, glad you are still enjoying the story, here's the next chapter :)  
>InLoveWithPeeta: Yeah, that's what I thought too, I know, I had enough time so I decided to upload the two chapters, here's the next one, enjoy :)<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

KATNISS POV

I felt my nerves mounting as we approached the Capitol; I could see it ahead in all its glory. The driver of the hovercraft looked up at me and spoke.

"Katniss, the force-field will be down at any moment, you best get ready."

I nodded, "Thanks," I replied before hurrying back to where the others were also getting ready. We were all dressed in simple clothes that hid plates of armour underneath; there was no point in dark clothes to sneak since the exterior and interior of the Capitol buildings were too brightly lit, at least this way we would be protected. The others were also armed with several knives and short swords, Gale and I would be using bows instead of swords however. There was a delay and I began to get worried but then I heard it.

"The force-field is down, let's hurry and move in."

Enobaria had succeeded, the hovercraft moved closer to the Capitol and a balcony from which we could enter. We came up close and the door opened.

"Let's go, we're going to jump!" Haymitch called out over the winds. We both ran over to the door and leapt out onto the balcony, the hovercraft pulled back, it would return when we were ready to leave. We immediately drew our weapons and prepared to begin our infiltration.

We began approaching the door that would lead us inside when suddenly it opened, we jumped back but relaxed, it was Enobaria.

"About time you guys got here, c'mon," She snapped, "Hope you guys brought a weapon, or I'm gonna have to use my teeth."

I smirked at her comment as Haymitch handed her a knife, she took it gratefully and we slipped in through the door, closing it, finally inside. We looked around, everything was quiet.

"Where is everyone, I thought this place would be crawling with Peacekeepers?" I asked, worried by the lack of opposition.

"Relax," Enobaria replied, noticing my tension, "They're convinced there is some fault with the force-field, most have gone to see what's happening."

I nodded, I knew then we had a limited amount of time before suspicion was raised and we would have Peacekeepers swarming us. We followed Enobaria who knew where our friends were being held. As we walked we reached a corner, Haymitch gestured for us to take cover against the wall, he took the lead and peered around the corner.

"There's two of them, far end of the corridor, Enobaria, take a look, are they blocking us?"

Enobaria looked around the corner and nodded.

"Yeah," She replied cautiously, "They're guarding the door that leads to where they are holding the others."

"Right," Haymitch gave a grim smiled and looked back, "Katniss, Gale, would you do the honours."

We both nodded and readied our bows.

When we were ready we stepped out of our hiding places and fired, before either Peacekeeper could react the arrows struck, killing them instantly. We quickly, quietly, moved down the corridor and arrived at the door, following Haymitch's instructions Finnick and I quickly hid the bodies and we returned to the door and slipped through, trying hard not to draw any attention from anyone who may be nearby. We were in another corridor, this one however was quieter and dimly lit, up ahead I could make out a single Peacekeeper patrolling the corridor and another standing out side a door. We immediately ducked behind the nearest alcove and observed them.

"That's the cell they're keeping Annie," Enobaria whispered to us as we watched, trying to find a moment to act.

Just then I heard something, it sounded like hysterical laughter. The Peacekeepers didn't react however.

"That's Annie," Finnick whispered, sounding panicked, "She's having one of her fits."

Haymitch suddenly signalled to us and we knew it was time to move. He made the first strike, breaking cover and launching a surprise attack on the guard outside the door, grabbing him and stabbing him in the back, Finnick threw a knife at the patrolling guard, killing him too. We had our chance now, luckily Enobaria had the keys and we soon had the door unlocked. We found Annie lying in the middle of the cell, in a fetal position, eyes tightly shut, hands over her ears and laughing hysterically.

Finnick hurried over to her and sat her up; she struggled against him as he spoke.

"Annie, Annie it's me!" He cried out desperately.

She froze and her eyes shot open.

"F-Finnick," She gasped out, surprised and then suddenly embraced him, Finnick kissed her and helped her up to her feet. He smiled, "Don't worry, we're getting outta here."

She nodded and, with Finnick supporting her, Annie joined us and we headed further down the corridor towards the end, we rounded the corner and found two Peacekeepers, we could hear the screams and knew it was Johanna, she was being tortured, we had to act fast. Gale and I both fired at the two outside, killing them instantly, we hurried to the door and forced it open. The two torturers inside were shocked, giving Haymitch and Enobaria the chance to kill them off. Johanna looked worse for wear but alive and pleased to see us.

"Thank God, I almost thought you guys were gonna forget about us." She admitted, smiling.

She struggled to her feet and we left the cell.

I could see the effects of the torture in Johanna's eyes, she was haunted by it, she was still drenched and had several electrical burns. Just then an alarm sounded and I knew they were on to us now.

"This is bad, they're coming now, we can't move fast enough to save Peeta with a group this large!" Haymitch yelled.

I made up my mind quickly.

"You guys go, Enobaria, give me the keys and tell me where Peeta's cell is." Everyone looked surprised but Enobaria obeyed and once I was ready I watched as they ran, heading back to the balcony. I turned and made sure I was armed and ready.

'_I'm coming Peeta, just hold on a little longer, I'll save you, I promise.'_

I readied myself and began heading to Peeta's cell.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, next up will be the last chapter of this story, but don't worry they'll be ne more. Please read and review, thanks :)<p> 


	15. Bittersweet Victory

**Hunger Games: Flames of Rebellion**

Chapter 15 of my Hunger Games story, enjoy :)

**Reviews**

**jesuschick13: Well, here's the next chapter which shall reveal the outcome of her efforts. Glad you are still enjoying it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

PEETA POV

I was caught in a haze, my mind was hovering between things I remembered and rather vivid hallucinations, so vivid I couldn't be sure if they were real or not. The only assurance I had that I was still alive was the constant pain I felt from all my injuries. Johanna's screams had stopped, had they killed her, were they killing each of us off now and I was the last one. As if on cue I heard the door to my cell opening. I froze, I had to do something, I heard the figure approach but I couldn't see clearly, my mind was still in a haze, blurring my vision. The figure knelt down and grabbed my bound wrists, I reacted as quickly as I could and threw myself at them, pinning them to the ground.

"You're not killing me!" I bellowed as I frantically reached out and managed to grab them by the throat.

I tightened my grip; I had to kill them before they threw me off and killed me.

"Peeta." I heard the figure gasp out, the voice sounded familiar. But I wasn't about to take any risks, I tightened my grip, now desperate.

"Peeta!" The voice gasped, louder, I now recognized it, but it couldn't be. "You won't trick me!"

"It's not a trick," I heard the soft reply and then suddenly I felt myself get pulled down.

I thought that I was doomed but to my surprise the figure kissed me, and then I was sure of their identity. We broke apart as my vision cleared, I had been right, it was Katniss. She was breathing heavily and I realized my hands were still around her throat, loosely now. I immediately launched myself back as best as I could.

"My God, Katniss, I…Oh God, I'm so sorry." I choked on my words as I cried, I had nearly killed her, what kind of monster was I?

I heard her move, I looked up and saw she was kneeling in front of me, but there was no anger, no hatred, only relief and…love.

"It's okay, you were afraid; I know what they've been doing to you, that made it worse." She replied, but I shook my head, "What I did was unforgivable."

"No it's not…and I forgive you." She replied with a smile.

I shook my head, "This isn't happening, I must be hallucinating again."

"You're not, I'm here to rescue you, I came with the Rebellion, we came to rescue all of you."

I paused, my mind was racing, I knew to put it at rest I had to make sense of one thing at a time, and I decided to make sure it was the most important. I explained to Katniss I had developed a way to resist the venom, I played a little mind game with myself, I called it 'Real or Not Real', basing the answers on my memories during my more lucid moments it kept me more or less sane. I then asked her.

"You love me…Real or Not Real?"

She smiled and replied without hesitating.

"Very real," We then kissed with more intensity than before, until she finally pulled back.

"The others are waiting, we managed to rescue Johanna and Annie, don't worry, I'll get you outta here."

I nodded as Katniss then grabbed my left arm and slung it over her shoulders; she secured her free arm around my waist and stood up, lifting us both up, she then began to walk out of the cell and down the corridor, I did my best to keep pace with her, despite the agony I felt when moving.

KATNISS POV

I glanced over at Peeta, he was in a terrible state, I could tell that, despite my forgiveness, he was horrified that he had tried to strangle me. He was covered in even more dirt and blood; there weren't any more stings thankfully. I didn't have the nerve to look at his back, I was pretty sure his skin would mostly be flayed by now. I glanced at the closest visible wound, a sting on the left hand side of his chest, clearly visible due to the fact that, since the first whipping his shirt had not been returned to him. In less dangerous circumstances I was sure that, despite his injuries, Peeta being shirtless would've made most girls (myself included) go weak-kneed. I shook my head, I had focus on getting us out of here, this was no time to be ogling my boyfriend's chest. I continued down the corridor, hoping I could make it back before we ran out of time and the force-field came back on.

I could see how badly he had been affected mentally too, his eyes were empty, devoid of their usual brightness, however, when he looked at me some, of it had returned. I stopped as I reached a corner, just around here was the door that would lead to freedom, I peeked around and saw five Peacekeepers with their weapons drawn, they were looking for any intruders.

"Peeta," I whispered getting his attention, "I'm gonna have to put you down, there's five of them and I need to take them all out."

He nodded and I gently set him down so he was sitting against the wall. I quickly readied my bow and stepped out from behind cover, I took aim and fired, the first one fell, I fired a second shot, I managed to kill the second one and then the remaining three saw me. Before they could react properly however I ahd fired again and again, I killed a third but missed with my fourth shot, the last two suddenly charged towards me, I fired again killing the fourth. The fifth then barrelled into me, knocking my bow from my hands. I managed to get one of my hands free and grab my knife which I plunged into his back. I pushed the dead body off me, slung my bow and picked up Peeta again.

"We're almost there Peeta, stay with me," I told him, he didn't reply, "C'mon, keep it together."

He nodded and I continued, I soon reached the door to the balcony and opened it. The hovercraft was waiting, I hurried over as fast as I could and with Haymitch's help I got Peeta on board before climbing on myself. The door was closed and we flew off, just in time as the force-field came back on.

I spent the whole journey back in the medical bay with Peeta, holding onto his hand, talking to him, anything to keep him from slipping away again. When we made it back a team of doctors came on board and began taking Peeta to the hospital wing, I followed them but then one turned around and stopped me.

"I'm sorry Miss Everdeen, we're treating him in a private room, we can't have anyone else in until we finish treating him."

With that he walked away, leaving me alone in the corridor. I sank to my knees, unable to believe what I had just heard, I had gone to all that trouble of rescuing Peeta and fulfilling my oath and now I couldn't even be with him. I felt myself get lifted to my feet, I saw it was Haymitch, he said something to me, but the only word I could make out was 'rest'. I nodded numbly and he let me go, I walked back to my room in a trance, when I got back I threw off my weapons and boots before walking over to my bed and collapsing on it in a heap, still dressed.

'_I-I saved him but…what now, I can't even see him,'_ I thought sadly, not even fighting the tears that welled up in my eyes, _'It's not right…why?'_

I didn't have the answer so all I could do was cry until there were no more tears left. By then I was exhausted and soon drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p>End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it. Hope you liked the refernece to Peeta's 'Real, Not Real' game as well as Katniss' comments about Peeta's lack of a shirt :) please read and review thanks, stay tuned for the sequel too :)<p> 


End file.
